Peanut Butter Bread
by Zero-onE001
Summary: It's all the peanut butter bread's fault. Maybe. Wait, what? RyoSaku; oneshot; plotless and oh-so-random fic.


**A/N: **Hello, people. Know what? I've made the most random fic as in like, EVER. xD

It all started when ,. THE END. :)

Anyway, do bear with it; you can also flame this, because it's too random. xD

**Disclaimer: **I only own the peanut butter... and the brown bag. xD

**Warnings: OOCness **is soooo obviously present.

**Peanut Butter Bread**

Ryoma ran as fast as he could along the hallways; he couldn't afford to miss that! It is currently their lunch break and the anacondas inside his stomach are begging for food. And he doesn't—_wouldn't—_eat anything if that anything is not a bread.

A peanut butter bread, specifically.

So, yeah. He could almost see his goal, and his nose contracts to find the familiar scent of the bread of his addiction. Unknowingly, his legs doubled their speed as the unconscious thought of no peanut butter breads left haunted his mind.

And he almost smiled as he reached the door to the cafeteria.

.

"_Ouch!"_

.

_Almost._

**xXx**

She wonders what the heck that is.

Sakuno opened her eyes, puzzled as to why she is now sprawled on the floor, attracting unwanted attention that made her cheek tinted with different shades of red.

Immediately, she stood up, swiping her newly bought food off the floor as she did so. She then bowed repeatedly, her twin braids bouncing behind her. "Gomenasai! Gomenasai!"

But, rudeness as it is, the other person paid no heed with her and just passed by immediately after he stood up.

Sakuno blinked, her body turning around rather voluntarily. "Ryoma-kun?"

**xXx**

"I'm sorry; but the last peanut butter bread was already bought by the girl in braids…" the old lady smiled gently, but it didn't get to wipe the dumbstruck look off Ryoma's face.

'_No peanut butter bread?'_ the prince of tennis thought, one hand absently patting his growling stomach. Childish as it is, the thought of sulking already hit him… but of course, he wouldn't do that. Well, not now, at least.

Vaguely, he turned around and was about to sulk—_brood_- at their classroom had not a thought came across him. _'A girl in braids?'_

The scene when Ryuuzaki walked off with the brown bag containing the bread of his dreams replayed in his mind, and, undiscernibly, his eyes widened and his feet shifted in a sprint as the thought of bribing Ryuuzaki to get the peanut butter bread desperately echoed in his head.

**xXx**

"Give me that."

The braided girl paused midway from eating her bread and looked up, spotting the prince of tennis panting in front of her. She blinked as she placed the peanut butter bread on her lap. "Eh?"

Ryoma sat beside her, catching his breath. He placed a can of strawberry Ponta on the space between them. "Trade."

Sakuno frowned, a hand absently covering the bread in defensive. "Why?"

"That bread is supposed to be mine," Ryoma rolled his eyes, already annoyed that the braided haired girl and her enormous braids did not accept his deal right away.

"B-but I bought it first," she couldn't help but to stutter. She looked at the can. She could deal with it, but not today, because what she needs is _food_, plus, Tomo-chan already bought her mango shake.

But, in fairness, the fact that Ryoma-kun claimed the _bread _she bought first as his amused her.

A scowl _finally_ made its was along Ryoma's lips. He could just leave, then and there. But the peanut butter bread is too tempting that he doesn't want to eat anything besides it. By the way, his last week's obsession was mango crepe. "That's why I'm trading with you."

Sakuno scratched her cheek; she could just see the stare Ryoma is giving the bread, and she could even detect that Ryoma might be molesting the peanut butter bread in his mind. But then though, she doesn't know if she should give the bread up. Imagine, what will Ryoma-kun eat if she won't give the bread? But, on the second thought, what will she eat? Ryoma-kun is trading a drink, not a food.

She sighed, and decided to do the best thing she had thought of.

"Here."

The pillar blinked, absently getting the half of the peanut butter bread Sakuno offered. He stared at it for a moment before scrunching his nose up, attempting to protest.

But as he gazed back at the braided girl, he could see that she's already enjoying her part of the bread as she looks at the scenery around them, awhile taking a sip on the mango shake Tomoka offered her.

'_She looks so contented…'_ he didn't notice the thought slip and his icy façade slowly melting.

'_So why could I not be, now?'_

**xXx**

Ryoma doesn't know why, but since that day, every time he eats—or even think of—peanut butter bread, his thought always drifts at the very image of Ryuuzaki Sakuno and the spark of contentment and satisfaction etched in her eyes.

And, know what? He doesn't like it one bit.

Since he thinks about the bread of addiction almost every single day, then that means that he also thinks of Ryuuzaki almost every single day. And only the thought of that makes him grumpy.

Why, you say?

Because of the fact that he can't focus on one thing without Ryuuzaki being butted in his head.

In short, he is annoyed at his messed up emotions.

And to be summed up, he is thinking of Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

'_Maybe I should change my obsession again?' _he thought, absentmindedly heading to the cafeteria. He didn't feel the urge to run for his life and get his precious peanut butter bread. What for? He's changing his obsession, right? Right? _'I think I'm going back to mango crepe.'_

But even he is wondering why the heck he is walking straight towards the same old lady he is meeting every day as he buys his peanut butter bread.

Okay, time to flee.

Ryoma turned around; screw food, he's going to play tennis!

"Ah, Echizen-kun…"

…and he stopped dead on his tracks.

"I'm really waiting for you. No one still bought my peanut butter breads, maybe they're waiting for you to do so." The old lady laughed gently, placing a peanut butter bread on a brown bag and giving it to the prince of tennis.

Ryoma sighed in submission, paying for the bread and taking it from the hands of the old lady before leaving.

"Ah, Obaasama, one peanut butter bread for me, please."

That very voice made him turn, and he saw Ryuuzaki Sakuno on the counter he was previously in. She was smiling brightly, so brightly that the ice prince averted his eyes and gazed shortly at the old lady.

Who, at that moment, was also looking at him, smiling meaningfully, before she mouthed, "See, Ryoma-kun?"

Now Echizen Ryoma is feeling _absolutely _bothered.

**xXx**

As to why he would feel bothered?

He doesn't know.

Ryoma's pissed already. It's all that braided girl and her colossal braids' fault! If she didn't show him that kind of face that day, maybe he wouldn't think of _her _and her _only_ now! On the second thought, it's also that _peanut butter bread's _fault! If it weren't just so tempting, Ryoma wouldn't have bothered to follow Ryuuzaki that day to bribe her. He raised the bag of bread to his eye level and glared lasers at it.

And on the _third _thought, Ryoma was the one who decided to do all that, so, technically, it was also his fault. He knows that; but who said he's going to admit that?

His feet dragged him to the place—or the bench—where those things first happened and saw the same old coach's granddaughter sitting on it; and like the usual, eating her peanut butter and sipping on her mango shake (Ryoma's wondering why it was always mango shake) occasionally.

She was swinging her legs as she eats, and a small smile unconsciously lingered along Ryoma's lips as he gazes at her, despite the fact that his mind was protesting and complaining about how childish Ryuuzaki is.

He sat beside her, earning a surprised gasp from the braided brunette.

Nothing will change if he would submit, right?

Big brown baffled eyes followed his every move.

He obtained the peanut butter bread from the bag and ripped it in half; and like what Sakuno did, he offered the other half to her, a small smile in his face.

"Want some?"

* * *

**A/N: **ugh... what was that just now? xD!

Anyway, told you; it was so random that I don't even know what to put up as its summary. xD

Ah, well. **R&R! :))**


End file.
